Rachel's Return
by aliMmiller
Summary: Rachel Carr thought she left behind the dramatic lives of spoiled Upper East Side teenagers when she returned to Iowa after her failed teaching experience, but when she gets a job offer nearly 10 years later, she returns to the life she left behind. Will have all our favourite GG characters! Post Flash forward!
1. The Call

Life had not turned out as well as Rachel Carr had expected it to. Growing up in small town Iowa she had dreams of changing the lives of children as a schoolteacher. Her first real, permanent teaching job had come as a high school English teacher at an elite private school in Manhattan. She had never been to New York and all she was looking for was a friend to help her figure it out. That's how things had started out with Dan Humphrey; he helped her get to know the city and she gave him notes, or rather praise, on his writing. Rachel knew she should have known better than to have any sort of a relationship with a student outside of school, but by the time the red flags started showing up, it was too late; she developed feelings for a student. A student! After everything was said and done, she was no longer welcome as a teacher at Constance/St. Judes and returned to Iowa. She figured that an affair with a student would be the end of her teaching career period, let alone in New York, which was why she was completely blindsided when she received a call offering her a teaching job in New York.

It was a hot September Thursday in Heartland, Iowa when Rachel Carr received a call from a New York number. She answered curiously, having no idea who it could be.

'Hello Rachel, this is Nora Elish calling, I am the first program director here at Little Dalton in Manhattan and I came across your resume in the NYC teachers union and I would like to offer you a position that just opened up here. Before you say anything, I know what happened to end your career at Constance/St. Judes, but we here at Dalton are firm believers in second chances and I personally don't think your one discrepancy will affect your teaching ability. The position I'd like to offer you is one in our preschool. Here at Dalton we do things a little different than at other preschools, we believe that preschool is the start of a child's education and they must be taught how to learn and how to respect their teachers.'

'Um, wow, I didn't even know that I was still in the union, but would I be able to take a few days to think about it and get back to you?'

'Unfortunately, Miss. Carr, our regular preschool teacher has just had to take a indefinite leave and we are wearing thin trying to replace her, so we'd need to have you start this Monday'.

Rachel didn't really want to return to New York to take the job, but work was hard to find, especially work teaching, which was her passion. Anyway, it had been almost 10 years since she was there, and New York was a big city, it was unlikely she would come across anyone from her previous experience in New York, and it was unlikely they would care anyway.

'Okay, I'll take the job, Mrs. Elish'

'Perfect Rachel, I'll book you on a flight for tomorrow evening and get some temporary housing set up for you near the school. I'll be in touch'.

With that, she hung up the phone, and Rachel had a minute to think about what she had gotten herself into.

'This time will be different' She told herself out loud and willed it to be true.


	2. Little Dalton

When Rachel stepped off the airplane at JFK airport less than 36 hours later, she had a whole new attitude towards her current situation. She had a new sense of purpose. She was getting to do what she loved, even if it was only teaching a preschool class. She had nothing holding her back in Iowa and was looking forward to having a fresh start in New York and erasing from her mind the last time she was in the city.

Turns out forgetting would be easier said than done. Walking through the airport, the very face she was trying to forget was staring back at her from the cover of Vogue in every newsstand. Of course Dan Humphrey was making it big as an author, his work was some of the best she had ever read. She tried to not let it get to her head, after all, it wasn't really his fault, it takes two to tango they say, and there really was only one person to blame. Blair Waldorf. Rachel couldn't believe that an 18 year old had essentially ruined her life all because she gave her a B+ on one English assignment. Thankfully, this time around she would be teaching 4 year olds, and if one of them was able to ruin her life, she really needed to reassess her situation.

After picking up her many bags, Rachel hailed and taxi and directed it toward her new home, her knew life.

The school board had arranged for Rachel to stay in a small apartment on 3rd avenue, near the school, with 3 other new teachers for the short time they needed to get settled in the city. When she arrived she said a quick help to her new roommates and headed straight to bed, she was exhausted after a long day of travel, and would be heading over to her new school in the morning to at least get a plan of how her classroom would run.

The next morning, Rachel got up early and left after she had a quick shower. She stopped to get a coffee and a slice of Columbian cake from Dulce Vida on Lex on her way to the school. When she arrived, she was unsure she was in the right place, she new very little about how NYC prep schools were run in the early years, but she was certain that Little Dalton was unique. The school was located in a group of townhouses and was only attended until 3rd grade, after which the students would transfer over to Big Dalton.

Rachel took a deep breath and heading inside. The inside of the school was nothing like any of the schools she occasionally taught at in Iowa, but it was different from the last prep school she taught in; Constance Billard/ St. Judes. It didn't reek of the scent of uppity, over privileged Upper East Side children. While she was sure that was exactly what she would encounter when she began teaching, right now it had more of a relaxing feel to it, and it almost reminded her of home. That is if she spent her time teaching children of billionaires in Iowa.

She was met inside the door by Ms. Elish, the lady she spoke with on the phone who had offered her the job. Ms. Elish was welcoming and showed Rachel around the school with the last stop being her new classroom.

'Well, I'll be in my office now Ms. Carr, feel free to stay and look around your classroom, and the school for as long as you like, just be sure to let be know when you're leaving. Oh and I left an attendance sheet on your desk if you'd like to take a look, though surely you wouldn't know anyone on it, but hey you've got the kids of some pretty important people in your class, so maybe you'll recognize a name or two!'. And with that she was gone and Rachel was left to look around in peace.

Her classroom was beautiful, and she fell in love with it instantly. It was everything one would hope for, lots of room for the kids to learn and play. Though she was sad she would not be teaching her true love- senior English, it was nice to be back in a classroom again, even if it was just for snotty 4 year olds.

She went over to the desk and picked up the single piece of paper sitting on it, maybe Ms. Elish was right and she would recognize someone on it. If she was lucky, she would be teaching the child of a famous actor, and hopefully get to meet their parents! Or the nanny…

The Dalton School Fall 2017

Pre-Kindergarten B Clara Arsenault

Charlotte Aster

Henry Bass

Maggie Du Pont

Jade Hanemaayer

Evan Hudson

Gavin Little

Ryan Miller

Michele Pavillet

Bradley Rockefeller

So there it was, the 10 students she would be teaching this year. It seemed easy enough, only 10, 5 boys and 5 girls, and thank goodness no Waldorf or Humphrey kids to deal with. Ms. Elish was right, she did recognize a few names on the list. She remembered hearing years ago about a Bass man coming back from the dead to reclaim himself at the head of his multi-billion dollar business. Of course she also recognized the Rockefeller name, belonging to one of the most powerful families in the country. She supposed that was pretty cool, but not as cool as the child of a celebrity in the entertainment world. Rachel looked up to the clock and saw that almost an hour had gone by since Ms. Elish had left her alone and she figured it was time for her to head home and start planning Monday's class. With that, she grabbed the list and headed for the door.

**A/N I want to thank Primadonna001 for the review on my first chapter. Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks also to everyone who added it to their follows and favorites. I was hoping to introduce the characters we love, and love to hate, in this chapter, but this seemed like a good place to take a break. I can promise you that I will introduce at least some in the next chapter. So far I'm really liking this story, so more to come! **


	3. Interlude- School Time

**A/N I apologize that this has taken so long, but man did this chapter ever fight me the whole way. I've written it 3 times, going completely different routes, but this is the version that came out champion. This chapter is going to not be written from Rachel's POV, and I may have a few chapters like this. I haven't spent copious amounts of time with young children, so please excuse if Henry seems too grammatically correct, or really anything other than the age of 4. I did try to make a few grammatical errors in his speech, as much as it killed me. Please try to enjoy this mess.**

Henry Bass woke up bright and early on Monday morning, it was his second week of school and he was very anxious to get going. He had been very disappointed on Saturday morning when his mother told him he had the weekend off from school, and he had decided right then and there that he hated weekends. When he looked over to the clock, he saw that the first number was a 5, and his mommy told him he couldn't come out until the first number was a 7, so he had some waiting to do.

Henry spent the next 2 hours playing with his cars, looking through his picture books and telling all his teddy bears how excited he was for school today. When the 6 finally turned into a 7, he pulled on the freshly pressed outfit that his mother had laid out for him the night before. Henry desperately wanted to wear a suit with a bowtie to school so he could be just like daddy, but mommy said no, only on special occasions because she knew he would get it all dirty and be annoyed with the bowtie around his neck. When he was dressed Henry walked straight down the hall to his parents room and knocked on the door.

Henry's daddy, Chuck opened the door wearing a robe and with soaking wet hair, and scooped Henry up into his arms.

'Daddy!' Henry screamed, 'You're going to get my clothes all wet! And why aren't you dressed yet, you have to leave for work before me and mommy leave for school and that's soon!"

Chuck set Henry down on the still warm bed and kneeled down so he was eye level with his son.

'Henry, buddy, I'm sorry but mommy won't be able to take you to school this morning, she and daddy have an appointment, but auntie Serena is going to take you and both me and mommy will pick you up and go out for ice cream after school. How does that sound?'

Henry pondered over what his father said for a few moments, and then jumped off the bed excitedly.

'Okay Daddy! Ice Cream! Auntie Serena! Wait- uncle Dan isn't coming to is he? I don't like Humpty Dumpty either Daddy, just like you!'

Chuck couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped before he addressed his son.

'No, uncle Dan isn't coming, and don't let auntie Serena or Mommy hear you calling him that, that's our little secret okay?'

Just at that moment, Henry's mommy, Blair came out of the en-suite bathroom, drying her hair and heard the tail end of what Chuck was saying.

'Don't let mommy hear what?' Blair asked 'What is daddy teaching you?'

'Mommy!' Henry ran over to great his mother with a hug. 'Did you know auntie Serena is taking me to school today? And then after me and daddy and you are going to get ice cream?'

'We are, are we?' Blair replied smiling to her son before sending a glare at her husband, and rolling her eyes at his responding smirk. "Henry, go run and have Karina get you some breakfast, daddy and I will be down to say goodbye before auntie Serena takes you to school.'

Henry skipped contentedly downstairs, thinking about the day before him. His favourite person, other than his mommy and daddy, was going to take his to school, he gets to go play with his new friends and then get ice cream with mommy AND daddy. Henry was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Serena waiting at the bottom of the stairs for him, until she called out his name.

'Auntie Serena' Henry practically shouted, and jumped from the last three steps into her arms.

'Henry! How's my favourite little nephew?'

'Auntie Serena, I'm your only nephew' Henry replied with a roll of his eyes that would've made his mother proud.

'Then let me change it to my favourite little boy' Serena amended 'Have mommy and daddy left yet?'

'No, they're upstairs still, I think they're running late, I had to knock on their door this morning because they were still in the shower.'

Serena gagged and rolled her eyes as she carried Henry to the kitchen to have his breakfast.

Henry was chowing down on his scrambled eggs and answering all of Serena's questions about his first week of school when Chuck and Blair finally made their way downstairs.

'Henry! Stop talking with food in your mouth, you know better than that.' Blair scolded her son.

'Oh don't blame Henry, Serena should know better than to ask questions of a four year old when he's eating.' Chuck drawled

Serena shot her Chuck a look and went over to hug her sister in law and best friend.

'Thanks for taking him to school S, I really appreciate it. Also, they're getting a new teacher today, so maybe wait with him until he settles in? He should be fine though'.

'No problem B, good luck!'.

Henry ran over to give his mommy and daddy a goodbye hug and kiss.

'Be good Henry, listen to auntie Serena and your teacher and we'll see you after school'.

'I know mommy, I'm always good!' Henry stated as he scooped some more eggs into his mouth 'I love you mommy, I love you daddy' Henry said with a mouth full of food.

Blair started to go after him again for talking with food in his mouth, but Chuck grabbed her hand to silence her and responded for them both, 'we love you too buddy, see you after school!'

And with that they were gone.

Serena spent the next twenty minutes trying to hurry Henry along, as Chuck and Blair had taken the limo, Serena thought it would be nice to walk, rather than taking a cab.

The walk to school was quick and filled with Henry's constant chatter about his new friends and his classroom and what he hoped his new teacher would be like.

'Serena van der Woodsen is that you?' A voice called out upon entering the school grounds

Serena looked up to see her old kindergarten teacher Ms. Dicarlo waving at her from across the way. Serena waved back and went to approach her.

'Oh Serena, its been so long. Is this your little one?'

'Ms. Dicarlo, so good to see you! No I don't have any kids just yet, this is my nephew, Henry'.

'Well, hello Henry! It's so nice to see you Serena and I'd love to stay and chat, but I really have to run. Have a good day at school Henry!'.

'You know her auntie S?' Henry questioned his aunt.

'I do, she was my teacher when I was just your age, but come lets get going inside and meet your new teacher, you mom would kill me if you were late'.

When Henry and Serena found Henry's classroom, there was already a line up of little kids with their parents and nannies lined up to meet their new teacher. Serena nodded at a few of the parents she had met at certain society events, as Henry waved frantically at his new friends.

Soon enough, it was Henry's turn to say hello to his new teacher, and Serena was letting her eyes wander around the classroom, reminiscing about her kindergarten days when she first met Blair, Chuck and Nate.

'Hey buddy, I'm going to be your new teacher, can you tell me what your name is?' Henry's teacher bent down to ask him.

'Henry Charles Bass!' Henry stated proudly to his new teacher.

'And is this your mommy?' The teacher asked slowly standing up to look at the woman with Henry and extend her hand.

'No, this is my auntie Serena'

'Hi!' Serena was puled from her daydream and turned to face the teacher to introduce herself.

But no introduction was necessary. Henry's new teacher was none other than Ms. Rachel Carr; the young teacher Serena thought was her friend, that is, until she had an affair with her boyfriend.

**A/N So defiantly not my best work, and I apologize for the grammar, I didn't really proof read it before submitting it, as I took so long to write it in the first place, but I will go back and look it over some more. Shout out to Ms. Mary Dicarlo! Ms. D was my kindergarten teacher when I was at Little Dalton 13 years ago! I don't know if she is still working there, but she was awesome and in true Gossip Girl style, I had to give her a little cameo. Thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter. Again keep it up! I'm a review whore. #Sorrynotsorry. **


	4. Blair ---Bass?

**A/N Thanks for everyone that reviewed the last chapter. It means more to mean than you know! I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I've been very busy with school, but excuses excuses. I wrote a Christmas theme one shot that features baby Henry and the NJBC and I'd love for you to check it out! Enjoy this chapter!**

Rachel was in absolute shock at seeing Serena van der Woodsen again, it wasn't even 9am on her first day teaching and she'd already seen an ex-student, let alone an ex-student that had been one of the factors of her losing her job. Serena hadn't said 2 words to Rachel before she kissed Henry on the head and practically sprinted out the building. It was a shock to the system for Rachel, but she decided that she must push all thoughts about it to the back of her mind and focus on teaching her class and having a fresh start.

Serena's little nephew, Henry Bass, was a well behaved and attentive student, which is why Rachel paid such close attention to him and couldn't help but seeing another face in place of little Henry Bass. Henry Bass was the spitting image of Blair Waldorf, yet another person Rachel had been hoping to forget, but it turns out that it wasn't going to be easy. She couldn't be sure that Henry was Blair's son though, it would make sense having Henry's 'aunt' Serena drop him off and being enrolled in on of the best preschool programs in Manhattan. The thing that threw Rachel though, was his last name; Bass. She could only think of one Bass man that had the potential to be this boy's father, and that was Chuck Bass, a St. Judes student she taught that came to class approximately 3 times in the short time she taught at that school, but there was no way that Chuck Bass would be settled down with a kid, not in a million years. Though the more she looked at little Henry, the more she saw Chuck Bass in his features, and Henry did proudly exclaim that his middle name was Charles. She made a mental note to ask one of the other teachers about Henry's parentage when she had a chance, though if he really was Chuck Bass' son, she was sure she could figure it out just by googling it.

The rest of the morning went by very smoothly, and nearly all of Rachel's students were behaving well. One student, Gavin Little, had a bit of a hard time sharing, but after a small chat with him, Rachel was able to convince him to try share with his classmates. She knew better than to actually get him in trouble, or punish him. She had dealt with these wealthy Upper East Side kids before, and while a 4-year-old boy didn't scare her, the thought of his parents did.

When the bell rang at 11:55am, signaling the end of the day for the preschool children, Rachel was shocked at how fast the morning had gone by. Teaching was her first love and she had missed it so much, and she made a promise to herself to be the best preschool teacher these children ever had, so she could slowly but surely let her teaching outshine her past misdeeds and get back to teaching high school English.

Rachel got her class to line up and she took them outside to meet their parents and nannies in the courtyard. When she was outside she saw a fellow teacher, Ms. Dicarlo standing off to the side supervising her own preschool class as they found their parents, and went over to stand next to her and introduce herself.

"Hi, we haven't met yet, but I'm the new preschool teacher here, you're Ms. Dicarlo right? I'm Rachel"

"Oh yes Rachel! Call me Mary. It's so nice to meet you, I'm so glad you were able to take the job, and right away. They were about to stick all those kids in my class and I wasn't sure I could handle it!"

Rachel fell into an easy chat with Mary as they discussed her first day and her move to New York. Mary never mentioned anything about Rachel's first Manhattan teaching experience, but Rachel was sure she knew, in fact she was sure that the entire staff at Little Dalton knew. Oh well, the only thing she could do is prove herself as a good teacher and be seen by her co-workers as such. Mary was just about to ask Rachel a question, when Rachel's eyes drifted across the courtyard to where Henry was jumping up and down, and then running towards a woman shouting 'Mommy!' It didn't take more than a second for Rachel to register in her mind who the woman was.

"Rachel? Did you hear me? I was just asking if you wanted to get coffee this weekend."

"Sorry Mary, but over there, with that little boy, is that-?"

"Blair Bass, yep, she making quite a name for herself in the fashion world, and I'm proud to say that I was her kindergarten teacher, and I like to think that I taught her work ethic" Mary Replied with a chuckle.

But Rachel had stopped listening after the name; Blair Bass, she had had her suspicions but she would never dream that they would be true.

"Blair Bass… as in Blair Waldorf and -Chuck Bass?" Rachel asked, disbelief and awe clear in her voice.

"Those two indeed, do you know of them? I knew they had a son, but I didn't know he was starting preschool this year, let alone he was at Dalton. Two of more former students have their child in school now, goodness does that make me feel old. I'm going over to say a quick hello to Mrs. Bass, you should come to, it's important to meet the parents when you can, they aren't around much".

Rachel replied with a bit of apprehension in her voice "You know what, I think it's better that I don't, I also taught both Ms. Waldorf and Mr. Bass in high school, and Blair and I ended on a bad note, and well started on one too".

Mary gave her a strange look and said "Suit yourself" before rushing to catch Blair before she left the school grounds. Rachel watched her go and saw the big smile on Blair's face as she gave her old teacher a hug and chatted with her a bit. Mary then pointed directly over to wear Rachel was standing and she felt her face burning with several emotions. She wasn't sure if she imagined it or if Blair's eyes really did narrow and her smile faltered for a fraction of a second at Rachel from across the courtyard, before turning back to Mary with her smile plastered in place. Blair then took Henry's hand and guided him to the sidewalk and waved a quick goodbye to Mary. With that, all of Rachel's students had been picked up by their respective guardians and she turned and rushed back into the building with the glare of Blair Wal- or Bass rather burning into her as she returned to her classroom.

**A/N Well that chapter was a lot easier to write than I was anticipating it to be. Though, I should be studying for finals instead! Can you guys believe there is only one episode left? :( It's going to be so bittersweet. I have such a dilemma though. My last final is on Tuesday morning after the finale. Do you think I should watch it on Monday night or wait until after my exam on Tuesday? I'm so torn. Anyway, I'm rambling, please let me know what you think of this chapter, and if you have any ideas or thoughts on what you'd like to see in future chapters, let me know! Thanks! Much love to you all and have a great holiday season!**


	5. Research

**PLEASE READ A/N My sincerest apologies to everyone who read this chapter when I uploaded the wrong file! I had no idea, thanks so much to ofbombsandbirds for pointing it out! Once again, so sorry!**

**a/n So first of all let me just apologize, not for taking so long to update, though I am sorry, I have no excuse for that, so by all mean ream me out for that. But what I do need to apologize for what a hot mess this chapter is, I really am having a hard time trying to come up with ideas for this story. Try to enjoy!**

Rachel couldn't deny that she felt bitter, almost cheated. How unfair it was that Blair Waldorf's life had worked out great for her, even though she had done terrible things to people, yet Rachel's life had been slow and empty since leaving New York, even though she tried to be a wonderful person. She had, of course, been on several dates with great men and even in a few relationships, but she hadn't really connected with someone since she began her short affair with Dan Humphrey nearly a decade ago. She'd be lying if she said that she hadn't wondered if those feelings were still there. The last she had heard of Dan Humphrey was nearly 5 years ago when he had outed himself as Gossip Girl and published 'Inside Out'. Rachel wishes she could say that his confession had surprised her, but being such a fan of Dan's writing, looking back she always knew that the writing styles of Dan and Gossip Girl were one in the same.

Seeing Serena van der Woodsen that morning had shaken Rachel up quite a bit, but nothing compared to the feeling in her stomach when she had seen the Über-successful Blair Waldorf. Sure, she still felt terrible for everything she had done to Serena, who she had once called a friend, but what she felt looking into the eyes of Blair was not remorse, but rather fear. And just her luck, she would be teaching Blair's son.

This was a problem you see, because Rachel very much liked little Henry Bass, in fact, he was one of the students she clicked with the most. Henry was a perfect little student, never speaking out of turn, always being kind and sharing with his classmates, and was quite academically advanced for his young age. Though Rachel was sure without a doubt, that following next week's 'Meet the Teacher Night', Blair would ensure Henry would be pulled out of her class and placed into another. She just prayed that this would be done with a large donation to the school or something of the sort, rather than a scheme to make Rachel look like an incompetent teacher and cause her to loose the best job she had in many years. It was clear to Rachel how she would try and prevent this. She would spend the next week and a half being the best teacher she could possibly be, not just to Henry, but too all the students so that their parents would have nothing bad to say about her and no children would be pulled out of her class, especially Henry. If Blair was the studious, education-driven person she was in high school, surely she wouldn't risk her son's academic success over an old grudge. Although, this is Blair Waldorf she was talking about. The girl who risked, and lost her acceptance to Yale over a silly mark blemishing her perfect transcript.

Yes, she would have to become a teacher sent from the heavens, and she knew it wouldn't be easy, but she just couldn't have a student pulled from her class for an unknown reason. People would talk, and Rachel knew that rumors spread like wildfire on the Upper East Side, no matter how exaggerated they may be. And as an outsider, she would be seen as the bad guy no matter what. Henry Bass being removed from her class would lead to this and probably more students being transferred to other teachers, or even other schools. She just couldn't have that. So, yes her task was to make Henry and his peers fall in love with their wonderful teacher and the first thing she needed to do was find out as much as she could about the sweet little child.

When Rachel was finally out of the school and on her way home after tidying up and preparing for the next day, she was itching to jump on her computer and find out what she could about the Bass family. She quickly grabbed some Chinese take-out and rushed home with her mind racing about how to become the perfect teacher, and how on earth Blair's life had ended up the way in had.

It was hours later before Rachel took a minute to process all the information that she had found out. Turns out Chuck and Blair were involved in some sketchy stuff with Chuck's father just before they got married. It freaked Rachel out a little bit, mainly because the story didn't quite have a conclusion other than the older Mr. Bass' death being ruled as an accident, though it seemed to have occurred under very suspicious circumstances. That wasn't even the weirdest thing Rachel found out though; Blair was the former Princess of Monaco and was pregnant with the future heir to the throne, before she miscarried after a terrible, and also suspicious, car accident. Both Blair and Chuck had become very successful in the years following high school, though neither of them received a full college education, though Blair attended NYU and then Columbia for some time. They had both taken over their parent's companies; Waldorf designs and Bass Industries, respectably, and were both very successful at it. The birth of Henry Charles Bass was all the rage in New York Society, as well as the fashion world. You see, Henry was born on October 2, 2013 in Paris during Fashion Week, which of course his mother had surely insisted on going to, despite being 9 months pregnant. His birth was announced in the New York Times, and Forbes Magazine. Rachel even found blurry paparazzi pictures of a newborn Henry returning to New York courtesy of page 6. Ever once in a picture of a smiling Serena would be seen along with Henry, Blair or Chuck, or a combination of the 3. This inspired Rachel to do some research on another one of her former students.

Serena van der Woodsen practically radiated through the computer screen in every picture Rachel came across. As far as she could tell, Serena had no specific job and bounced back and forth between worked for several of her friends and behind the scenes of movies. Rachel was just about to stop with her creeping of former students for the night when she saw a post that made her heart drop. It was a small picture of Serena and Dan from page 6, with a small bit of text beside it… announcing their marriage.

Rachel knew she had been curious about what her relationship with Dan could have amounted too, and she even hoped against hope that maybe they'd get a second chance, but she hadn't realized that she was still harboring feelings for Dan, until her all her hope was smashed. It felt like a smack across the face. Yet another one of her spoiled and bratty ex-student's like had turned out perfect and Rachel's hadn't. Karma certainly wasn't at play here.

Rachel went to bed that night feeling sad and empty. She was not looking forward to the next day at school; she certainly hoped she wouldn't see Serena again, what with her new knowledge of Serena's marriage. A small part of her though, was wondering what would happen if she through caution to the wind and finally got back at Blair for ruining her life all those years ago.

**a/n okay, so that was the first time I have written anything since seeing the finale, though of course I was spoiled, but it is still very bitter sweet :( Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! If you were wondering, I watched the finale the night it was on (several times actually) rather than waiting until after my final, I still did good though!**

**I need you help guys, would you rather see a Rachel/Blair war, or them becoming civil? Let me know about that, and anything else you'd like to see in this story, or any one-shots. I'm thinking of writing a one-shot about Henry's birth, seeing as I gave it quite an elaborate circumstance, and yes, October 2, 2013 will be during Paris Fashion week, I did my research! Lastly, I am thinking of making a twitter account where I will let you know about updates for my stories, so I will link it in my profile and future notes if I do.**

**Are you still reading this? Thanks for sticking around, sorry for the longest authors note ever!**

**And don't forget to please leave me a review! They really do inspire me :)**


End file.
